<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How deep is your love? by izziEreads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789778">How deep is your love?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/izziEreads/pseuds/izziEreads'>izziEreads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Flipline Studios, Papa Louie (Video Games), Papa Louie Arcade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, F/M, Fix-It, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, I want to sleep, Love Confessions, Mentions of alcohol, Missing Scene, Oneshot, Quinn can dance, Quinn simps come get y'all juice, Slow Dancing, due to popular demand i'm back, emotional catharsis, heck yeah Bee Gees, it's not supposed to be good, just needed the idea out of my head, pls leave kudos, self-indulgent writing, shorter than the first one, wrote this during a rough time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/izziEreads/pseuds/izziEreads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and Timm work to restore what they once had.<br/>Oh! They also slow dance to Bee Gees!<br/>~<br/>Title references the Bee Gees song of the same name.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quimm (Flipline), Quimm (Papa Louie), Quinn (Flipline) &amp; Timm (Flipline), Quinn (Flipline)/Timm (Flipline), Quinn (Papa Louie) &amp; Timm (Papa Louie), Quinn (Papa Louie)/Timm (Papa Louie)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How deep is your love?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer! I do not own any of the mentioned characters, locations, etc! They are all property of Flipline IDS LLC! I'm just an avid fan expanding on a piece of media! Mr. Matt Neff &amp; Mr. Tony Solary, I love you guys!! :^)</p><p>"Bee Gees" and "Saturday Night Fever" are completely separate pieces of media, which I do not own. All rights go to their respective owners.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a couple months after Quinn ran into Timm at Club Atomic. After the suggestion that they start meeting up again, the two began speaking more and more often.</p><p>And one day, Quinn invited him over to her apartment in Tacodale.</p><p>They had just been sitting in her living room, idly snacking on cheese, when Quinn broke the silence.</p><p>"Can we dance again?"</p><p>Timm looked up, almost surprised. “Wait, wait, wait… <em> No alcohol?"</em></p><p> "No alcohol." She repeated, raising her arms.</p><p>He smiled to himself with a soft chuckle. "I thought you didn't remember that."</p><p><em> "Of course I remember that. </em> Albeit my drunkenness, I still knew the steps." Quinn said as she sat up and shrugged.</p><p>Timm smiled a bit apprehensively. "Alright, we can dance." He stood and began moving the table to the side, leaving a space in the middle of the room.</p><p>"I'm picking the song, though." She said as reached for her phone. Her fingers tapped at the screen in swift motions, and the speakers around the room lit up with the sound of soft piano.</p><p>"Saturday Night Fever..." Timm nodded his head, critiquing the music. "Nice."</p><p>Quinn shot him back a grin. She walked over to him and, more confidently than last time, put an arm on his shoulder. When they went to hold each other, Quinn inhaled sharply, causing Timm’s eyebrows to rise in question.</p><p>“It’s different… when you’re sober.”</p><p>Timm looked at her almost cautiously before moving. He swayed them side to side, causing her to laugh a bit to herself. "I missed dancing with you." She admitted after a moment.</p><p>Their slow dancing, which mostly consisted of swaying side to side, held a heavy contrast to their lambada from the last time. Unlike the club, there was no rush to forget here.</p><p>Timm cleared his throat in an attempt to speak. “I wouldn't have thought you liked Bee Gees.”</p><p>"Well, I thought you didn't like soft jazz."</p><p>"Ah. That’s where you’re wrong. This is <em> soft rock." </em> He carefully corrected. "Whereas soft jazz.. you can't do much with it."</p><p>"Soft jazz can be nice though," Quinn said as she was spun. "Listening to it after a long day, just laying down with some wine."</p><p>The corner of Timm's mouth curved up. Just another way they contradicted each other. It wasn't as bad now, though. Rather, he saw the two of them as complementary colors: different, but pretty great together.</p><p>And they swayed some more, shifting their weight with each step.</p><p>He spun her carefully again, singing along with the song. <em>“And you may not think I care for you, when you know down inside that I really do.” </em></p><p>Timm would've normally loved this part of dancing: when he could just get lost in the music. He still did, of course, but he couldn't help think of Quinn. What was going through her marvelous complex of a mind? Could she feel the same way about him? Timm shook his head almost invisibly, trying to dismiss his thoughts.</p><p>One of Quinn’s eyebrows shot up as she suppressed a smile. She looked at him suspiciously for a second as they continued to dance.</p><p>Suddenly, with eyes still closed, Timm began leaning into her. Quinn quickly noticed and brought her head back a bit, watching him. She playfully rolled her eyes when his lips puckered the slightest bit.</p><p>When Timm sensed hesitation, his eyes fluttered open. <em> “Oh. </em> I'm so sorry." He quickly said when his eyes met with Quinn's. He backed away and his hand flew to his hair. She could only smile back at him.</p><p>"Quinn, before you do anything, I just—"</p><p>Quinn's kiss stopped any other words from coming out of him. Her hand felt warm when she brought it up to the back of his neck. Although her kiss was sudden, he knew it was benign, he <em> felt </em> it. It was soft. It had no urgency, it took its time. Timm returned it with the same energy.</p><p>And then they pulled away slowly.</p><p>Almost simultaneously, the two opened their eyes. As she fixed her glasses, she didn’t break eye contact. Timm could only stare back at her in awe.</p><p>Exhaling, her smile grew. "Oh God, I love you."</p><p>He went in and hugged her. “I love you, too.” Timm buried his face in the crook of her neck.</p><p>She squeezed him into a tighter hug, and then let go to face him. “That’s the biggest relief. It took so much of me to admit it, and—”</p><p><em>"Quinn, </em> I love you, but I don't want to be a lawyer."</p><p>The music faded quietly, leaving the two standing in silence. "Shhh." She returned her hand to the back of his neck, instinctively. "Not right now."</p><p>After a beat, Timm nodded. He wrapped his arms around her middle and brought his voice down close to a whisper. "I— I just want that to be clear.”</p><p>Quinn fixed his collar, then smoothed it out. "Timm, my love for you isn't based on what you chose to do with your life. I'm sorry if I ever made it seem like that.”</p><p>He watched as she glanced down and to the side. “I feel terrible for not supporting you before. I was frustrated, I was <em> scared. </em> I thought you didn't want—”</p><p>Timm held her hands and brought them up in front of them. "You can stop ruminating. I’m here now.”</p><p>A few tears began to form, but Quinn’s face stayed still. She opened her mouth to say something, but settled with an exhale as she closed it again. Slowly, she leaned her forehead on his chest. When she started to tremble, Timm carefully brought them down to the ground and held her closer to him. The security of his arms gave her the comfort to cry for a bit.</p><p>Taking a deep breath in, Quinn brought her head back up after a minute. She slipped her glasses off and wiped her eyes. “God, it’s been forever since I’ve let myself just…”</p><p>"It's okay, you're okay. <em> We're okay."</em></p><p> Smiling, Quinn nodded and stood up. She smoothed out her trousers and put her hands on her hips, making it clear any remaining vulnerability was put away.</p><p>“So, did you want to stay here for the night?”</p><p>His eyes shot over to her. “Can I?”</p><p>Quinn picked up the cheese platter from the table as he stood up. “It’s dark out and Tastyville is too far of a drive.”</p><p>"Well, yeah. Thank you."</p><p>The two of them walked over to her kitchen. She joked with him, “I hope street racers don’t bother you too much.”</p><p>He opened the fridge door before she could and grinned the cheesy way he used to. “I think we’ll be fine.”</p>
<hr/><p>When Timm cracked his eyes open, the sunlight proved to be too bright, as he quickly shut them. He became aware of the glasses he was still wearing. He would have never slept with them purposefully in fear of breaking them, yet here he was.</p><p>Then he felt her.</p><p>Quinn was curled up with her back towards him, still wearing last night’s clothes. His hand was resting on hers, with his arm extending over her waist. It slowly rose and fell with her breathing.</p><p>It was a late Saturday morning, and Timm was snuggled up with Quinn, just like they used to what seems like a lifetime ago. He was the most at-ease he had been all week, simply living in the moment.</p><p>Then, from the nightstand, Quinn’s phone began to ring, its loud buzzing startling the two a bit. After a few seconds, she took a deep breath in before rolling over to face him.</p><p>Quinn's eyes bounced around his face, taking in every detail she could. The gold of his glasses, the dark curls that framed his face, and his still-sleepy emerald eyes. Her phone eventually stopped ringing, but she showed no concern for it.</p><p>“I missed waking up to the prettiest pair of eyes.”</p><p>Timm’s mouth gaped open playfully. “Oh, do you mean <em> me??” </em></p><p>She ruffled his hair with her hand as the two began to laugh.</p><p>Maybe it <em> was </em> going to be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I’m happy people like what I write; my stories are labors of love! Also thank you to my beta readers: Franny C and Maahum I!</p><p>I don’t usually dedicate stories, but this is for my friend Franny Camilo! I really hope you liked it!! I used one of her ideas in here (Quinn talking about Timm’s pretty emerald eyes) and honestly, she's awesome &amp; was the inspiration for this. :^)</p><p>2020 has been such a rough damn year, and writing has really helped me get through a lot of the things happening. Life was especially stressful when I wrote this, so this was a kind of comfort for me.</p><p>Started: October 17, 2020<br/>Finished: November 28, 2020<br/>Posted: November 29, 2020</p><p>Also also also Bee Gees’s songs for SNF were ~disco~ and idk Timm gives me disco vibes so this happened. :^)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>